


Dirty Mercy

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Era, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: They're fighting when Saxa first notices it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Mira/Saxa, hair pulling"

They’re fighting when Saxa first notices it. It’s not obvious – these things never are – but it’s there. The first time she sees Mira’s eyelids grow heavy, she frowns. The second time, she bares her teeth in a feral grin at the knowledge that Mira takes pleasure in having her hair pulled. Saxa tucks this knowledge away for safekeeping.

Saxa observes more than others think. She sees that Spartacus no longer gives Mira such gentle looks. She sees that Mira sits or stands alone more often than not. She sees that Spartacus and Mira no longer slip away together. While Saxa cares little for others’ personal affairs, she still notices, and she notices that Mira needs distraction: it’s bad for morale if one of the higher-ups is in low spirits. Saxa decides to solve the issue her way.

Saxa does little things to annoy Mira all day, tripping her feet and grabbing her arse and growling at her in German. In the evening, Saxa grabs Mira’s cup out of her hands and downs the wine in one go. She looks Mira in the eye and grins.

“You should be more careful, lest more deserving hands take what is yours,” she says in her native language.

Mira is clenching her jaw. She shouts in Latin, words Saxa does not know but understands meaning.

Mira punches Saxa’s cheek. Saxa spits on the sand and, ignoring the cheers of the whole camp, retaliates. She reaches for a large section of Mira’s dark locks, and yanks. Mira gasps. Saxa smiles, looking up at her and watching as her eyes darken.

“Come,” Saxa says in accented Latin, and leads Mira inside the temple by the hair. The cheers behind them turn into boos.

Once out of sight from prying eyes – though she is not opposed to public performance – Saxa pushes Mira against the wall and ravishes her mouth. When she pulls away, Mira is panting and watching her with strong gaze.

“You want this, no?” Saxa asks, and though Mira does not know the language, Saxa’s meaning carries weight.

“Yes,” Mira demands, one of few Latin words Saxa knows.

Then Mira’s hands are clutching Saxa’s arse, pulling her in, and they are kissing with a fire the gods themselves could not gift them. Saxa’s hand darts out to grab Mira’s hair once more, wrapping it around her hand a couple of times before pulling. Mira’s gasp is even more delicious than before; her mouth falls open and Saxa pushes her tongue inside, causing Mira’s hands to tighten on her arse.

After minutes of frantic, warlike kissing, Saxa pulls back. Mira opens her eyes to glare in annoyance. Saxa grins, and grabs Mira’s breasts through her red slave dress. Eyes locked with Mira’s, Saxa squeezes, hard. Mira, watching her with hungry dark eyes, shudders, and pulls her back to kiss her, biting at Saxa’s lower lip and pressing their bodies together. As they kiss, Saxa alternates between pinching Mira’s nipples and squeezing Mira’s breasts.

Saxa isn’t gentle. But gentle isn’t what Mira wants. Saxa is glad, but not surprised: she likes a strong woman to fuck. Saxa moistens, and grins. Mira rivals her skill at fighting _and_ fucking, something she had not expected to find in a woman once she’d been taken from Germania, where there is not always a distinction between the behaviour of men and the behaviour of women.

Mira continues to bite at Saxa’s lip, and almost breaks the skin, drawing Saxa’s attention back to task. Mira licks along Saxa’s lower lip, soothing where it would have bled had she bit any harder. Saxa pulls back and grins, before grabbing Mira’s wrist and leading her further inside the temple, to the room where the rebels attend to the injured. Mira surprises Saxa by pushing her onto the platform used for patients. Saxa lies back, appearing to obey, but she grabs Mira’s dress and pulls her onto the platform to join her.

Their kisses are sloppy now from the saliva they’ve exchanged, but they continue to kiss as they tear off each other’s clothes, a business soon completed, their garb being so scant. Mira straddles Saxa’s upper thigh and grinds down on it. Saxa lies still, watching her move against her. Mira grunts at the exertion, the sound going straight to Saxa’s cunt. Saxa reaches out to squeeze Mira’s breast as she rocks against Saxa’s thigh, sweat glistening on her skin. Mira doesn’t react to this touch so, grinning, Saxa grabs the hair hanging by Mira’s breast and pulls. Mira rocks back and forth a couple more times before crying out and shuddering to a climax.

Once she seems to have recovered, she moves to let Saxa up. Saxa, now sitting, thinks it is time for her to leave, but Mira has other plans for her. Kneeling, they face each other, and Mira’s hand goes to Saxa’s breast, twisting her nipple. Saxa has no chance to gasp or grin or otherwise react because Mira is covering her mouth with her own, kissing her. Saxa grabs Mira’s shoulders for something to hold onto as their lips and tongues meet.

Mira pulls away and Saxa opens her eyes, keeping Mira’s gaze. Mira tugs Saxa’s hair. Saxa laughs, and pulls Mira back to her to finish what she has started – Saxa’s appetite has not been satiated.

She takes Mira’s hand and guides it down her body: between her breasts, down her stomach, over the triangle of hair between her legs. Mira slides a finger inside Saxa’s cunt, their eyes locked. Saxa grins and lets go of Mira’s hand. Mira inserts a second finger, and Saxa laughs in delight as Mira thrusts inside her. Mira works Saxa up to three fingers and she clenches around them, throwing back her head as Mira moves.

Saxa’s cunt is already dripping, and she doesn’t fight her climax as her body rushes towards it. Instead, she grips the edges of the wooden platform, arches her back, and lets Mira’s fingers complete task. It doesn’t take long. Mira twists inside her and she yells as she hurtles towards finish, body exploding with pleasure as her muscles contract and release.

Saxa comes back to herself with a snap. She leaps from the platform and grins at Mira.

“Feeling better, arrow girl?”

Mira shakes her head, causing Saxa’s smile to grow. Mira replies in Latin, and Saxa shrugs before picking up their clothes from the floor. She tosses Mira’s dress to her.

“Gratitude,” Mira says.

Saxa understands that word, and nods.

They dress in silence, and then it’s over. They join the rest of the camp for evening meal, Saxa joining her German family and Mira going back to her Capua crowd, and they don’t interact for the rest of the night. Saxa feels Mira’s eyes on her, however, and wonders if the woman will come to her soon for a repeat of tonight. She may be so inclined herself.


End file.
